


Water

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Could Be Feferi/Reader If You Squint, F/F, Ficlet, POV Second Person, Writober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat
Summary: Writober Day 6 - Water





	Water

**Author's Note:**

> Writober Day 6 - Water

You watch her glide around under the water. Serene and graceful and trying too hard. She's so fake. Too cuddly, too cute, too sugary it gives you toothaches. You didn't get the whole hate-romance thing before but oh man.  
You want to punch her in the face, but she's so pretty you want to kiss her too. Hold her down and make it so she can't pretend anymore. You want to make Feferi snarl and snap and bristle like all the other trolls. Take her harmless persona apart and take her down a peg from her technicolor high horse. She isn't an actor. You admire actors. Actors play pretend to entertain and teach, and they know when they've exited the stage. Feferi is manipulative, wanting everyone to see her as heroic and caring and- She swims under your feet where you're soaking them and you immediately take the chance to kick down. It's not like she can drown.  
She takes a moment to recover from it, floundering and thrashing. It makes something warm squirm in your gut. When her Fuchsia eyes lock onto your own lilac ones, you know the scene is about to get intense.  
She launches out of the water, splashing everywhere as her claws dig into your swimsuit. Rats. She's going to ruin it isn't she? Shallow like a minnow in a gutter puddle. You didn't wear a nice one anyway. You open your mouth to tell her as much when she smirks and spouts her improv first.  
“I wonder if humans glub!”  
Your mouth is filled with water and she's spinning you. Up and around and- She wouldn't actually kill you but knowing that you'd never reach the surface again now without her help turns your dread to nausea. Feferi drags you down- You think it's down at least. Your lungs are already starting to burn, eyes still adjusting to the water, and the taste in your mouth (salty chlorine) almost makes you gag. Your hands fist in her abundant hair (bad move really, yours is just as long and lively) and yank, desperately trying to free yourself. To stop the bubbly tumbling.  
To your sick satisfaction, you can hear the troll hiss through the water just before her hand tangles in your hair to return the favor. Everything is dizzying. Her movements, the lack of oxygen, the pain, her lips on and up your neck. You and Feferi are acting out a Sburb comic farce. No epic for the ages, but as your head breaks the surface and you gasp for air you will admit- You'll remember this performance.


End file.
